


A World Between Worlds. A Star Wars Fanfic

by ThisIsWhereTheFUNBegins



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Reylo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:27:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22234831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisIsWhereTheFUNBegins/pseuds/ThisIsWhereTheFUNBegins
Summary: After the events of the rise of Skywalker follow Rey & Ben Solo on their journey to find each other. Little does Rey know Ben’s in the world between worlds with Ahsoka Tano who trains him on everything she knows about the force.





	1. The longing you seek is ahead.

Rey’s still on Tatooine she finally has time to reflect on everything that’s happened & sort out all the emotions she’s feeling from the previous events. She’s glad the resistance won & that the empire is finally gone. She finally knows what happened to her family & who she is & she can put that all behind her now. But something feels like it’s missing it was Ben. He finally came back to the light, they finally found happiness, they finally had family.. they had each other. As her and BB-8 watch the twin suns set she feels the need to connect with the force. Come on BB-8 lets go back inside it’s getting late. The two of them head back inside the Lars homestead. Onceinside she laid down her lightsaber & looks for a quite place to meditate so she can connect with the force but something is wrong it feels too quite & reminds her of jakku she gets up & brushes the sand off of her she grabs her lightsaber & calls for BB-8 come on lets go back to the falcon. BB-8 lets out a few cheerful beeps. I thought so Rey said with a grin. Once in the falcon Rey lets out a sigh of relief now that’s better. She sits down & takes a deep breath & clears her mind she feels a strong energy like when her and Ben would connect in the force but as soon as she felt it it was gone.. she focuses & clears her mind searching deep within her be with me, be with me she called out to the force ghosts & jedis of the past in hopes of talking to Ben but nothing happens. long, hot, sandy & lonely days go by day after day the same routine. she again and again day after day searches through the force for him determined not to give up. But a new day started & she felt hopeless she desperately called out through the force be with me, be with me Ben she cried. she felt a panic within her again she was on a desert planet alone. Objects around her start to shake, BB-8 is afraid. The Jedi of the past try to call out to her to calm her down. She starts breathing hard & going deeper into the panic. Finally one voice breaks through “Rey” the voice said it was Leia. Rey, what are you doing? She asks. Rey finally snaps out of it & opens hers eyes to her surroundings. Oh I’m sorry BB-8 I didn’t mean to scare you. She sighs & looks up at Leia. I’m looking for Ben.. Rey replies. Yeah I know that but he’s not here, Leia responded. What? The force took him when...Rey paused.. when he gave his life for mine she said with guilt on her face & pain in her eyes. Leia sighed and looked at Rey did you not read the books? She asked. Yes, I read them Rey said. Leia gave her a look all of them? Well I may have skimmed through some parts Rey said. Leia nodded her head thought so.. You & Ben are a dyad & if you would have read through all the books than you would know how a dyad works.AND? Rey said confused. You & Ben are a dyad in the force that means physically you are two but in the force you are one Leia explained. Rey looked confused. Leia continued meaning Ben’s not here physically but you are because you are two physically.. but you can’t find him in the force because...Because we are one in the force Rey finished. Exactly Leia said. So what does that mean Rey asked? Leia looked at Rey & said Ben can’t appear as a force ghost until you join him. Rey looked defeated and even more guilty so he’s just stuck waiting alone & he’ll be like that until I die? No, Leia said Ben Solo still lives! He’s in the world between worlds. Rey was full of hope. How.. how do I get there she asked? Leia responded you have everything you need to get there & she pointed to the books. Leia shook her head & again asked Rey are you sure you read them?Yes master! Rey smirked & she picked up the books & started searching.Rey, I can’t tell you what to expect I’ve never been there but I can tell you it won’t be easy, it will test you.. but I know you can do it & may the force be with you always & she disappeared. And with that Rey run to the pilots seat & started up the falcon. Hey BB-8, do you want to be my co-pilot? And so she starts her quest to find Ben! 


	2. Coming together.

Ben finally wakes up wondering where he is? Hello Ben, a voice behind him said. He turned around where am I? He asked. You’re in the world between worlds, the voice said. Ben begun to stand up & asked why? The woman answered you & Rey are a dyad in the force.. Ben cut the women off which means either we’re both a force ghost or we’re not, two that are one in the force & since she’s alive out there.. I’m stuck here right? Exactly the women said. He bit his lip & nodded his head that makes since.. so who are you he asked? I’m Ahsoka Tano, your grandfather was my master. Ben recognized her name & said I know, It’s an honor to meet you! Ahsoka smiledand it’s an honor to meet you as well Ben Solo! And the two of them shook hands. So why are you here are you stuck here too he asked? She answered, No, I was sent here by your family? My family? are they here?He asked with hope in his voice. She sighed..No your grandfather sent me because I have more experience here than he does & a real good friend of ours once told me experience out ranks everything. Your friend sounds very wise Ben said. Ahsoka smiled he was.So why did my family send you? He asked. I’m here to teach you everything I know about the force & this place to help you get back to Rey so the two of you together can bring true balance to the force once again & start a new order of force sensitive beings. Ahsoka explained.Ben was overwhelmed just the thought of seeing & being with Rey again he couldn’t believe it the whole thing sounded to good to be true but he could feel it was the well of the force. Ben cleared his throat & said “So when do we begin training, My master?”


End file.
